Trials Of Life
by LJenkins
Summary: Having moved to a new city for education. Mr Kojima Yokamora's Life will change for the worse. This story revolves around the idea of depression and how it can change ones life.


My name is Kojima Yokamora, 2 years ago i transfered from my old highschool to the one im in now, im in my 3rd year of school and its never been better. There were alot of circumstances that made me transfer. I normally wouldnt tell anyone why i left, I didnt even tell anyone i was leaving either. I just up and dissapeared. Moved away from the area and was never heard from again is what some of my old classmates would say.

Everything was going fine for the 1st year of highschool. I joined the soccor club and became captain. According to the friends i had when i was there. I had alot of girls after me. There was one girl i liked alot, her name was Mitsuki Yamada and i planned to confess to her. Not one day would go by without finding myself staring at her. It was the time of the school festival during my first year there that i planned to confess to her. I knew that she was single and i was pretty sure she liked me alittle bit. At least i thought i had a small chance of being with her. But that was about to change.

The festival came around and everything was going fine. It was a bit unexpected but during the bonfire she asked me to dance with her. Anyone would think that if a girl did that, it ment she liked you. Well if only i was so lucky. The dance went fine and after it she and i went and got some food and something to drink. Sitting down on the field with her talking about the year and how its been, i decided to confess. Her reply shocked me. Of all things, she said to me "Dont get me wrong. I danced with you out of pitty. Your not really my type. Thank you for the food, but no. I cant." My heart tore in two. I couldnt even say anything in reply to her answer. I looked around at all the newly made couples and it made my heart rip even more. All i could think of is "Why?". I left the festival not long after and went home. I live by myself which made it harder because i needed the support of my family. All i could do was lay on my bed with a blank stare on my face. Emotionless is what you could call it. That night went slow, Very slow and it seemed to drag on for days. When the sun rose i was still awake. I waited for a few hours so my parents would be awake to call them. I told mum about the situation and she said sell up and come home. I could tell she was worried for me by the expression in her voice. I said to her i would be home in about a few weeks time after school went back because i had to get the transfer papers sorted to goto the school back home.

I decided to go home for christmas to get everything sorted there for when i returned. By the time i came back it was a week before school went back. I thought it would be best to pack up everything and get it sent home. The remaining 2 weeks i would be at that school never felt like it was the same school i was in before christmas. She never looked at me once. Which made me hurt even more. After the first week i ended up leaving the soccor club and seing the principle about my transfer to the school at home. He asked me the reason why and all i could say is that. "Im sorry sir, its a bit personal." He was a kind old man and he looked at me like i was his own son. "No Problem" he said. "I will have the papers sorted by the end of the day and sent for you. When are you leaving?" I couldnt say much to him. As he and myself got along well. All i could say was "Sunday". He smiled and asked me "What do you want me to tell your teacher or anyone that asks" "I'll leave that upto you" is all i managed to say. I shook his hand, walked out of his office and walked home. It would be the last time i would walk in and out of the school grounds. I could feel someone looking at me but i didnt care. I would never know that it was her watching me.

I arrived home at my parents place and somehow felt relieved. "Did you sell the flat?" mum asked not to much longer after i came home. I was a bit shocked when she said that but i found out later that mum was only thinking of my education. The flat sold for 5 million yen. It was plenty enough for my education and plenty for spending. The faithfull day came around when i had to go to my new school. Well it was really my old school. So it wasnt to bad returning there. A few people recognized me and welcomed me back with open arms. But no matter how much i was welcomed back. Or how many new friends i made. Nothing would replace the heartache i suffered back during the festival. A few weeks past and i found myself being the center of attention for alot of girls again. I didnt mind this, but it brought back more memorys that i didnt want. I'm not sure how much longer i can take this. Hmm all i need to do is have a break. When the holidays come around im going to dissapear. I know a small beach where i use to camp thats isolated. Heres hoping no one else knows about it.

The remaining 4 weeks of school before the holidays seemed to fly by. A few of my classmates asked me what im gonna do, i just told them a simple white lie. There was no way i wanted to be near anyone during my rest. Of course i let my parents know where i was going and i was off. Everything packed i planned to stay there for a week. I had enough previsions to last me for 2 weeks if i wanted to stay there longer. The beach was a good 2 hour hike from my parents place. I happened to find it by accident one day when i was exploring as a kid with my older brother. Long ago he passed away in a accident. My parents were never the same. I wasnt either. I knew i had to do something to i did my best at everything and ended up where i was before i moved back home.

I arrived at the beach and it still looked the same. Totally inclosed in with thick forests surrounding the beach with huge boulders on the sand making the beach seem circular. There is only one way in and one way out. Lucky for me. The tide doesnt come up to where im going to set my tent. Its really the perfect spot to relax. The day passed away quite slowely and for once it was nice being alone. Days seemed to go by without a problem. At night i would lay on the beach and look at the stars. During the day i would relax in the ocean, walk about the area looking at things that have washed up or spend time in the tent reading. It was about 4 days into my excursion when my cellphone rang. It was mum saying some girl rang for me. She said her name was Mitsuki, and that she would be coming to see me in 4 days because she had something to tell me. I couldnt say much to mum. All i could mutter out was "Ok" after i said that she told me to becareful and return safely. Utterly dumbfounded i decided to go for a walk along the beach to try and gather my thoughts. "What am i going to do" "I cant face her after she broke my heart" were some of the things that i thought of. Even contemplated ending my life because that phone call reminded me. And brought back alot of heartache. I thought it would be best to hear her out. See if she had a valuable explination for what she said. I knew it in myself that what she said that day was the truth. 3 days passed and i decided it would be in my best interest to head home so i packed everything up and took the long walk home. I shouldive payed more attention to the path. Little did i know, that day would be my last.

Conclusion Mr Kojima Yokamora's body was found 2 days later at the bottom of a cliff. He suffered major internal and external injuries and passed away the same night he fell. His funeral was held a week later and everyone from his old highschool and the school he went back to who knew him attended it. One person that seemed to be upset the most was Ms Mitsuki Yamada. Mr Kojima Yokamora's Mother asked Ms Yamada as to why she came to see him. Her reply to that was that she was going to confess her love for him. After he left the previous school he was attending alot of his old classmates including his teacher were shocked. Ms Mitsuki Yamada feeling that having seing that Mr Kojima Yokamora had left had realised her true feelings for him. To this day. Ms Yamada changed her last name to Yokamora and visits Mr Yokamora's grave every day. Ms Yokamora would often think about what would have happened if she said yes to him that faithfull night. She thought that maybe all this could have been avoided.

Everyone has multiple paths to go down when determining their future. An example is this story. If Ms Yamada accepted Mr Yokamora's confession. He would still be alive today.


End file.
